Recuerdos
by I'mnotdoll
Summary: Nunca as querido dejar de pensar?, durante un segundo, tan solo un instante, asi poder olvidar de los recuerdos dolorosos que te ha tormentan, eso pensamientos que producen que tu mente piense más en ellos. Así es como me siento yo...


Estos personaje no son míos pero la historia sí que lo es.

Caídas

No tenía ganas de trabajar… ¿cómo podía ser? Yo doña perfecta sabelotodo, si esa que avanza dos semanas los deberes, la que se pasa todo el día en la biblioteca, si esa que no puede vivir sin un libro. Sí esa soy yo, la supuesta racional con mente empírica, jajá. Pues mírame ahora, el ser pictórico se fue sin embargo en estos momentos estoy siendo un ser afectado por mis sentimientos, irracional, subjetivo, la perfecta sabelotodo es un ser imperfecto, después de todo yo también soy humana.

Y lo peor de todo, llevaba días así. Estoy en mi habitación, estirada en medio de la cama envuelta de todas mis cosas, peluches y libros. Y rodeada de mis recuerdos, pensando otra vez, por qué? , por qué no puedo tener la mente en blanco? Y de esa manera podría olvidarme, aunque fuera un segundo, de todo… de demasiadas cosas… y así poder escapar y poder concentrarme en estudiar, en volver a ser yo.

"Todo empezó ara un año cuando Ron, si, si Ron se me declaro, remarco, se me DECLARO, los seis primeros meses fueron un sueño hecho realidad, notitas, rosas, bombones, sorpresas, besos, caricias, halagos,... pero cuando llevábamos siete meses escuche que Ron tonteaba con Lavander, le pregunté pero él me dijo que no era cierto, yo por supuesto lo creí.

Ron es celoso y posesivo, y siempre se enfadaba porque supuestamente quería a otro, o porque salía con él porque medaba pena, o otras muchas razones… siempre volvía disculpándose. Estábamos a punto de cumplir nueve meses cuando me encontré con él por el pasillo y me empujo y se puso a chillar. Yo me fui corriendo muy apenada, según él, yo estaba liada con Harry a escondidas. Al día siguiente vino a disculparse, yo le dije que quería acabar como él mismo me había propuesto entre gritos el día anterior, Ron me suplico que no lo hiciera, que sin mí no sería nadie. Las broncas y los insultos continuaron, y no pararon finalmente un día, ara dos meses, se infundo un nuevo rumor: Ron estaba conmigo y con Lavander. No lo soporte más, fui hablar con él y le di a elegir ella o yo le dije, él me dijo que estaba confundido.

Me fui con la frente en alto, y cuando llegué a mi habitación me desmoroné. Lo peor fue como Ron y Lavander se besaban. En ese mismo instante tome una decisión, le haría de rabiar.

Había una fiesta, esa noche celebrábamos los de séptimo nuestro último año, Ron intentó hablar conmigo lo evité durante todo el día. Aquella noche me vestí con el vestido más corto y ajustado que tenía y unos tacones altísimos, y un maquillaje que me dejaba irreconociblemente apetitosa. No sé cómo acabé liada con Malfoy. Lo único que recuerdo fue la cara de Ron, acercándose y separándome de Draco, y después golpes y gritos y…. nada … me desperté al día siguiente por un golpe en la puerta era Harry, me explico que Draco se peleó con Ron. Y ahora Ron se había marchado y me dejó una nota disculpándose por el daño que me había hecho pero que estaba muy resentido y no quería volver a verme."

Vale, si lo acepto, me siento culpable, ¿y qué? Ya sé que ha sido mi culpa, pero ahora no tiene vuelta de hoja, ¿no? O puede que sí? Bueno ya da igual. Dicen que contra más alto llegas más fuerte será la caída. Por fin lo he entendido, pero no podríamos ponernos un paracaídas para frenar un poco la hostia. A demás, todo el mundo te dice, dándote un golpecito en la espalda, que lo superaras, que saldrás de ésta, que pasaras por cosas peores. Que ánimos, eh? Puede que con estas palabras a veces te hundas más y otras, salgas otra vez a volar.

¿Quién dijo que el hombre se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra? Pienso que se equivocó o por lo menos no concreto. Yo quiero mejor esa teoría, porque no tan solo nos tropezamos dos veces si no más, muchísimas más, y encima la piedra parece cada vez más grande. Y una duda substancial, ¿por qué no la podemos bordear o esquivar? ¿ o por qué no la podemos chutar lejos de nosotros?

Sigo en la cama pero mentalmente estoy muy lejos, puede que demasiado, escucho un rumor alguien que me sacude. Alguien me llama, vuelvo en mí, es Harry, que con una sonrisa me dice que debemos ir a cenar.

Puede que si tenga un problema, pero cuando estoy con mi familia, mis amigos,… me siento llena de alegría, ellos sí que saben hacer que vuelva a ser yo, que no me estanque en mi subconsciente. Todo se puede solucionar si no ahora más tarde, porque nadie en este mundo está solo, todos tenemos a alguien que nos quiere, ¿no?

Siempre recuerda los problemas que tuviste pueden ser la solución e incluso la prevención de algunos problemas futuros, y recuerda todo, realmente todo, se puede solucionar solo hay una excepción y de la cual nadie se puede escapar, la muerte.

Así que Ron te esperaré no como pareja si no como amiga.

-end-

La historieta en la cual Hermione nos explica porque se siente así era para centraros en como se sentía. Yo pienso que queda mejor sin la parte esa pero es un pequeño experimento decirme que tal. Gracias por leer

Un beso


End file.
